


Those things you said yesterday, did you mean them?

by XWingKC



Series: 2020 S/J Ship Day [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cussing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: 2020 Sam and Jack Ship Day!! Prompt: Those things you said yesterday, did you mean them?So this is my first attempt at point of view. I hope I did this right. I do have a second chapter to this that does lead into bed (because those of you who know me know it's hard for me to keep them out of bed together) but this seemed to have a great stopping point. Enjoy.Dang I had a copy and paste error. I think I fixed it.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: 2020 S/J Ship Day [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852630
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Sam’s POV**

“You’re just going to have to believe me. Trust me. I have never lied to you. And I am not about to start now. Especially not now,” I heard him say. 

He touched my face gently with the palm of his hand. He had been there for me through the last eight years of my life. He came for me when Turghan had me. He was the first person I saw after Fifth left me on that planet. He was the first person I saw when I woke up from my concussion on the Prometheus. He was there for me when dad was sick. I know _how_ I feel. I just don’t know how _to_ feel right now.

I don’t know why I can’t stop crying. Gods, I’m such a fucking girl sometimes. Dad died. Then I broke up with Pete. That was the right choice. He wasn’t right for me. I was trying to fill a void in my life with something I thought I wanted. But what I really wanted was right in front of me. I was just too scared or stubborn to change anything to get what I wanted. 

And now he just let me know how he felt, and he is leaving. What do I do with that? What if I need time to adjust? He told me he’d be patient. I’ve never had any reason at all to doubt him. I trust him with my very life. So why am I scared to trust him now?

“I think I just need time to figure this out,” I said. 

He took my hand and held it.

“We have had eight years of trying to deny this thing between us. Now we have an opportunity where we don’t have to deny anything. We’ll figure it out as we go along. Hey,” he said, tiling my chin so he could look me in the eye. “I’ll come visit. You come visit me.”

I smiled at him because I couldn’t think of anything else to do. I wanted to kiss him. But now wasn’t the right time. I had to drop him off at the passenger terminal at Peterson so he could get his flight to DC. Then somehow the decision was taken out of my hands.

The next thing I knew, he stepped close to me. Very close. I could feel his chest rub my breasts. He took my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes. His eyes are so beautiful. They are so dark, and yet I have seen them sparkle on many occasions. He and I have always had this thing with our eyes. Like our own private stolen moments that happen with just a glance.

“Trust me, Samantha Carter,” he said so softly I almost didn’t hear him. Then he placed his lips so softly onto mine that I thought I would dissolve into a pile of goo. He was kissing me. In the passenger terminal at Peterson Air Force Base. General Jack O’Neill was kissing me. In front of people. And I really didn’t care. 

He wiped a tear that escaped my eye with his thumb against my cheek. He looked at me and smiled after he kissed me. He brought me into a tight, warm embrace and whispered in my ear.

“I’ll call you when I get settled tonight.” Gods his voice was so damn sexy.

“I’m looking forward to your call. Have a safe flight,” I whispered back in his ear. He buried his face in my neck one last time and kissed my neck before pulling back from me to go out and get on his flight.

He made one last turn to look at me before going through the glass doors to the tarmac.

“Trust me, Sam,” and he gave me one of his huge grins that grips my insides, then gave me a salute, then turned and walked out. 

I watched him walk all the way to the plane, then watched as he climbed the stairs, then boarded the G-4. I waited until the jet taxied off and I could no longer see it. I walked quickly outside to my car so I could wait until I could hear his jet take off. I knew the active runway today was not in my line of sight. So I waited until I could hear engines revving up. 

As I watched in the distance, I saw the jet turn and the sun caught the body of the plane and I saw a tiny flash in the sky. It was as if he winked goodbye to me. Something inside of me made me wave at that flash. Then the tears came again. I think I knew for sure right then that I was absolutely, positively, hopelessly in love with General Jack O’Neill.

…

**Jack’s POV**

This woman is everything to me. She has never understood how incredible she is. I have loved her for so long that I can’t imagine her ever not being in my life. If I can’t make this work with her, I don’t know what I’ll do. I’d probably just end up retiring and moving to my cabin. The only reason I’m staying in is because of her. It’s the only way I can still watch out for her. 

She has an amazing future ahead of her. She doesn’t realize how powerful she is. She should have gotten command of SG-1. But I get why she asked for the transfer. It’s the only way she and I can really figure this out. Sure she could have stayed at the SGC. She wouldn’t be my direct report any more. But it’s the perception we didn’t want. 

The damn rumors had been going on really since her second year here. They all thought I was fucking her and she was sleeping her way to the top. Those assholes had no idea the amount of respect we have for one another. And believe me. There were many times I wanted to take her on a desk, or take her in a tent off-world, or just show up at her house and put her against the door, or fall into her bed. But we never did. And I think that is why we are now able to try to start something. 

I told her I loved her. I told her I have loved her far longer than she realizes. Somehow that woman climbed into my heart and made a home, like The Simpsons. I told her I want to try, you know, with her. I told her I’d take it slow. Maybe date her for a while, even though I feel like I’ve been on an eight year long date with her. I’m ready. But I know she is not. 

I told her to trust me that I will do right by her. Her dad even mentioned he’d like me to watch out for her. We both knew what he really meant, but she still had the shrub in her life. That hurt to watch. I know I was fooling around with Kerry. But that was just satisfying a basic human need. What I wanted was Carter. And I couldn’t have her.

Now I have to get on this plane. I’ll call and visit. She will call and visit. We will figure this out. Then I kissed her. Holy shit I kissed her. It felt like electricity. I honestly was having teenage boy issues keeping it down. I’m just head over heels for this woman. I love her. I truly love her. 

**Sam’s POV**

I drove home and all I could think about was him and what he said to me. Of course I knew I loved him. I have loved him for far longer than I care to admit even to myself. But thinking it and saying it are two different things. What if things don’t work out between us? What if all we have been holding inside is purely physical desire? I guess there is only one way to find out.

I stopped by my favorite restaurant for dinner. They have the best salads there. I took a nice hot bath before settling in with a book for the night. I had my phone on my nightstand wondering if he was really going to call me. I shouldn’t have wondered. He called at a little past eight my time.

“Hi, sir,” I said when I answered.

“Sam, come on,” he joked. I love his laugh.

“Sorry. _Jack_. Hello, Jack. How was your flight?” I wonder if he can tell I’m smiling?

“Went well. I’m out to dinner with General Vidrine right now. But I wanted to call to let you know I made it and they put me up at the Ritz Carlton in Crystal City. You can call me anytime, Carter. OK?” he said.

“OK, ya. That is good. Jack, listen, I have some time I can take before going to Nevada. Do you think maybe I could come visit you?” That took a lot of guts for me to ask. I already knew the answer.

“Sam, you can visit me anytime you want. I’d like that very much. When were you thinking?” he asked me.

“Um, maybe as soon as possible? I used to live out there, so I won’t be bored during the day when you are at work. I can even stay with a friend or get my own room. Whatever is more comfortable for you,” I said. But I really think I wanted to stay with him, even if he was living out of a hotel room.

“I think it depends on what you are comfortable with. I’d love for you to stay with me, but I understand if you aren’t there yet. I can even sleep on the couch if you want me to.”

“OK, then let’s see how I feel after I am there. We will figure it out.”

“Yes we will. Alright, let me get back to dinner. Don’t want to be rude. Call me tomorrow and let me know when you want to come visit,” he said to me.

“I will. Goodnight, Jack,” I said with a little bounce to my voice.

“Goodnight, Sam.”

**Jack’s POV**

“Thanks. Just had to make a phone call,” I told Vidrine.

“How is Colonel Carter these days?” he asked me.

I stared at him. Was it really that obvious? No wonder the rumors were so vicious.

“She’s, uh, fine,” I said, taking a long draw from my beer.

“Did you two ever…” he dropped the rest of his sentence. It’s none of his goddamned business.

“Ah, no. She has too much to lose for an old fart like me to ruin it for her. Can we not talk about her?” I asked. But I had to say something to his allegation.

“But you could now,” Vidrine said.

“I suppose.”

“Jack, she’s a good catch. And for whatever reason, she likes you, too,” he laughed and held his beer bottle up to mine. He said cheers, and that was the end of that conversation.

“Hey, Maurice, I have a question for you. Do we have any ships in orbit?” I asked. Then we chatted until midnight, and I went back to my hotel room.

**Sam’s POV**

I didn’t really sleep much. I kept thinking of what he said. He loves me. He wants to try to see where things go with us. As in us, like as a couple. Not just friends. More than friends. He said he’d go at my pace. He said he’d be patient and go slow. I wonder if that means he likes it slow….jesus, Sam. Stop! Focus.

OK, today I put in my leave request, then try to get on a flight. What do I wear? Jesus I have no idea what I’m doing. This is Jack! I’ve known him for over eight years. I’ve spent the night at his place with the guys. I’ve seen him without his shirt on. Hell, I’ve accidentally seen his ass. Why am I so nervous?

…

I came back home after getting my leave approved and packed my suitcase. I got two weeks off. That way if things don’t work out with Jack, I can come home and recover. Where’s my phone? OK. Here goes nothing.

“Hey, it’s me,” I said when he answered.

“Hello, beautiful. This is perfect timing. I just walked back to my room after dinner. There’s actually an O’Malley’s here. Much different than ours, though.”

“Oh how cute. You’ll have to take me there,” I said.

“So does that mean you are coming to visit?”

“Yes, got leave approved for two weeks.”

“Did you pack already? Do you have clothes on?”

“What? Yes. What? Anyways, ya, I need to find a flight. There was nothing out of Peterson tomorrow. I also asked Peterson if there were any planes that needed a pilot for relocating. Nothing so far. I’ll probably just get a commercial flight.” 

What a strange question to ask me!

“Hey, stand by, I have an idea,” he said.

When Jack O’Neill says he has an idea, we all better watch out. Who the heck knows what is going to happen. 

The next thing I knew, I was on board the Daedalus. Nice, O’Neill. Real slick!

“Colonel Caldwell! How are you?”

“Colonel Carter. I’ve been informed you need ‘a lift’. I am here to assist.”

“Thank you, but I need my bag, too.”

Next thing I saw was my bag right next to me.

“Is this it?” Caldwell asked.

“Yes, nice to have you in the neighborhood. I didn’t know you were going to be around. Is everything OK?”

“Yes, nothing to worry about. Go and have fun with O’Neill.”

“Oh gods, really!” but he didn’t hear me. Now I was standing in Jack’s hotel room. At least I hope this was Jack’s or this will get super awkward super fast.

“Hi Sam,” I heard in that wonderful, familiar voice. I turned to the voice. He was still in his dress blues. Fuck. He is so fucking hot in that uniform. 

“Hi, um, thanks for the transportation. That was fun, and a bit embarrassing,” I said, smiling at him. He smiled and laughed at my comment.

“Let me just go change and we can go to dinner,” he said.

“Wait. Hang on. Before we do anything, I need to know something. Those things you said yesterday, did you mean them?” I asked him as I worried my hands in front of me. 

He walked towards me, never taking his eyes off of me. Fuck. I’m a puddle now. 

“Yes,” he said, reaching for my face with his palm. “I meant every word. I want to see where this goes. I will walk however slowly you need me to walk.” 

He was holding my face in his palm. My world and everything I have wanted these past eight years was standing in front of me, and I don’t know what I’m doing.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” I said. How dumb can I be? Did I really say that?

“I am not going to push you. You need to decide what you want, Sam. But for at least tonight, I’m right here.”

I turned to walk over to his window and look out. So many places I recognize. 

“Jack, do you remember when you had to go to Central America to get Daniel? That was when I went to snoop on Anubis with my dad, Teal’c, and Bra’tac to find out about his super soldiers?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Do you remember coming to my lab before you left? And the conversation we had?”

“I do. It felt like saying goodbye. I wanted to tell you how much I loved you. I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again,” he said.

I turned back around to face him. I looked him straight in the eye.

“Me too. I felt like that may be it. Like one of us wasn’t going to come home. The words I said to you had so much more behind them.”

I took one step closer to him. He didn’t move an inch.

“I know. So did mine. I could see it in your eyes,” he said.

I was nervous, but this felt like the right time to tell him. There would be no going back after this. And I was certain that was what my heart wanted.

“Jack, I don’t want to be in that situation again and not have you know what you mean to me.”

He looked at me and I swore I could see a smile form on his rigid face. 

“So why don’t you tell me?” he asked, now putting that smiley-smirk on his face. 

I looked at him and he still didn’t take his eyes off of me. How does he do that? He’s always been so good at either keeping still, or just staring. Heck, half the things he does I don’t understand, and he can reduce me to a puddle of goo with one look.

“Sam, I can hear you thinking. Stop. Talk to me,” he said. I looked back at him. He knows me so well.

“Jack, I love you,” I said. Then my insides froze. There. I said it. To his face. I let Jack know that I love him.

“That’s good,” he said, taking one step closer to me, “because I love you. Now, what do you want, Sam?” 

That smile of his. Ugh.

“I want to see where this goes with us. I want to see if there is an ‘us’ still available.”

“I can promise you from my end, there is definitely an ‘us’,” he said, taking one more step closer to me.

Now I could reach my hand out and touch him. But should I? That’s rather intimate. But I just told the man I loved him. What the hell. Why not? I reached my hands out and put them on the collar lapel and break line of his jacket. I let my eyes travel from his chest up to his eyes. He is so handsome. The next thing I knew, I was kissing him.

He didn’t move his arms, but he kissed me back and let me kiss him. I pulled back and looked at him with questions in my eyes. I heard him clear his throat.

“I, uh, I need to know what you want, Sam. I could very easily take you to my bed and make love to you all night long, slowly and carefully. Or we can get you your own room if you need it. Or I can change and we go out to dinner. But I need to know your boundaries.”

Fuck. He wants to sleep with me. And holy hannah I do too. But he was serious. He really would go at my pace. I let my eyes take him in. His eyes were dark and curious. 

“How about choice C. Take me out to dinner, like on a real date. Let’s get used to being with each other this way. Then maybe we come back for choice A,” I said with a smile.

He gave me one of his big smiles that turns me into a pile of goo. 

“Alright, deal. Let me go change, then I will take you out on a real date. I’m paying. Be prepared to be romanticized. Samantha Carter, you have no idea what you just got yourself into.” 

Then he leaned in and kissed my forehead before going to change clothes to take me out on our first real date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's your chapter 2! Not proofread yet. I'll be proofing as I re-read it today. But please point out spelling/grammar for me if you find them first.
> 
> A real first date followed by dessert :)

**Sam’s POV**

He walked into the bedroom in the hotel room and closed the door. I guess that was his way of letting me know he was listening. Maybe he also thought in the back of his mind that if we did just jump into bed, that all this may just be physical attraction. I don’t want that to be the only reason we are with each other.

While he was in there, I checked the room. There was a hide-a-bed thing in the couch out here. So that was an option for me. Or him. We’d have to share the bathroom in the bedroom, but I would imagine that not being a problem since there was a door to the bedroom.

He walked out of the room wearing jeans and a sweater. He looked incredible to me. I am so nervous and don’t know why. I’ve known him for years. I’ve wanted this moment for years. And now it’s here, and I’m so nervous.

“Hi,” I said, with my eyes probably too wide in appreciation of who stood in front of me.

“Hi yourself, you ready?” he asked.

“What did you have in mind?”

“I would like to take you to the Air and Space Museum first, walk the Mall, then we can find somewhere to eat. How does that sound?” 

I smiled at him. I haven’t been to the museum in years. There’s now way he could have known that I like going there.

“It sounds wonderful. METRO?” I asked.

“Ya, I don’t drive in DC,” he laughed.

“I didn’t either. OK, we can take a cab to the Pentagon METRO station. Blue line goes to the Smithsonian. Ready?” I asked.

“I guess I get my own navigator out of this deal,” he said with a smile.

He held his hand out for me, and kissed the top of my head as we walked to the door. He placed his palm on my lower back as we walked. He is turning out to be quite affectionate. That was a bit unexpected. But, I like it. I like it a lot.

We got on the METRO and so many memories came back to my time here. The METRO hasn’t changed. The ‘ding-dong, ding-dong, step back, doors closing’ jingle will forever be etched in my memory. It was rush hour and we had to stand for most of the ride around to the Smithsonian. We talked about everything under the sun. Just not about the sun I blew up.

He held my hand as we walked to the escalator at the METRO station, then stood close to me on the ride up. He was quite the gentleman. We exited the METRO station onto the Mall. We walked past the Smithsonian castle on the way to the Air and Space Museum. The Capitol building was down the Mall from where we were, and behind us, the Washington Monument shone in the setting sun.

We went into the Museum and the first thing my eyes caught was the lunar lander. There’s so much history here. Hanging from the ceiling was one of the planes Chuck Yeager flew when he broke the sound barrier. Jack grabbed my waist and spun me to him when I was reading the information about the lunar lander.

“Hey! I want to go to the gift shop! I want to see her!” he exclaimed like a kid in a candy store. I have no clue what he was talking about, so I took his hand and down we went.

He found what he was looking for and dragged me over. Now I see why he was so excited.

“It’s a screen-used model of the Enterprise from the original series! You know, the Enterprise. Like what I wanted to name a certain thing after,” he said, smiling big at me.

“Yes, sir, I remember,” I smiled back at him.

“Sam, come on. You are on a date with me. An actual date. Drop the _sir_.”

“Sorry,” I said, and dropped my eyes a bit.

He looked at me and exhaled. He moved closer and put his arm around me.

“No, I’m sorry. This is an adjustment for us both. I can’t expect you to turn off over eight years of calling me one thing,” he said then kissed the top of my head. 

“C’mon. Let’s go look around some more. You OK?” he asked.

“Ya, let’s go” I said.

And now I just want to go home. What does he expect from me? To just switch all of this off? I am going to need to adjust to calling him ‘Jack’ let alone hold his hand or kiss him. I’m sleeping on the couch tonight.

**Jack’s POV**

Nice! She wants to go on a date with me. Finally. I get to go on a date with Sam. I’m glad she wanted to go out. As much as I want to just hold her and make love to her, it’s not time yet. I can tell she needs to adjust to whatever it is we are to each other now.That woman needs to be romanced. No one has treated her how she deserves to be treated. 

But man, is she stubborn. She has things locked up tight inside of her. She is guarded. She has walls up. Most of all, she has no idea how beautiful she is. I have let her grow and figure things out, but other people in her life have coddled her and tried to make her something that she is not.

Shit. I just got upset at her for calling me ‘sir’. Jesus, Jack. What the fuck? I told her I was sorry and wanted to keep walking around the museum with her. I grabbed her hand and walked away from the Enterprise and back up stairs. She wanted to go upstairs to the space section. I stood behind her as she read the information about the old space suits that were on display. I leaned in to her back and pressed my body close to hers. I put my head on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered in her ear. 

I placed my hands on her hips. I walked myself closer to her so she could feel me pressed into her. My body was touching her back side from her shoulder blades to her ass. I slid one leg between hers as I leaned into her ear.

“I didn’t mean what I said. I just want to be ‘Jack’ tonight. Nothing more between us,” I whispered, running my hands from her hips, up her arms, and settling my hands on her shoulders. 

I felt her shudder under my touch and my voice. I knew I was forgiven. Then she turned around into me, our distance never parting. Now I could feel her breasts against my chest, my thigh between her heat. She turned her head to the left and right, looking to see how many people were around. Hardly anyone was here, I could have told her that. But Sam is the one with propriety, and I love that about her.

Then she kissed me. Not just a small peck. I got tongue. Lots of tongue. In the Smithsonian. Sam gave me tongue in a museum. She pushed me back and looked me in the eyes.

“Apology accepted, General.”

Fuck. Now she’ll know I get hard when she talks to me like that. And I know she can feel it start because I am still pressed into her. She smiles at me with her seductress eyes. She knew she had me. And here I was trying to make her wet and agitated. She spun that move around on me. Fuck. This woman is going to be the end of me.

“Right. So, anything else here you’d like to see?” I asked her.

“I think I’m done,” she said.

“Good. There’s a steak place on the other side of the Mall from us. I still owe you dinner on our date. Then we’re going to walk towards the Ellipse and see if there’s any music out tonight. You, my dear, are going to see all that Jack O’Neill is about tonight,” I said smiling at her and touching her cheek with my fingers. 

“Everything?” she asked me with her fuck-me eyes.

“Only if you are ready,” and I stared right back at her with my fuck-me eyes for a few moments. Take that, Carter!

“C’mon. Let’s go eat,” and I kissed her one more time and grabbed her hand and took her to dinner.

**Sam’s POV**

Fuck me. I kissed him. In public. I gave him tongue and got him a little hard. This man has me doing things I never dreamed I’d be doing. And I _want_ to do them with him. I’m on a date with General...no stop that! I’m on a date with Jack O’Neill. 

We walked out of the museum holding hands. I will not forget how this man touches me so often in small ways. But the small ways are big ways to me. He opens a door for me, and guides me through first with his hand on my lower back. He holds my hand. He pulls me into his side and puts his arm around me. 

“”Hey c’mere!” he got all excited and pulled me over to one of the vendors lining the side of the Mall.

“We are going to have red, white, and blue popsicles before dinner,” he said, like a little child. 

I adore him when he gets like this. And honestly, this is rather romantic. We have never been able to act like this before. He gave me the popsicle and we walked and ate it as we walked to the restaurant for dinner. We laughed, we talked, we flirted, and I licked some of the drips from his face. 

We got to the steak house and I felt underdressed. He said not to worry about it. We were brought to the back part of the restaurant where the tables were fewer. It offered a little more privacy than the main dining room. It would appear Jack made reservations for us. He never ceases to amaze me.

He excused himself briefly to take or make a phone call. He told the server to ‘allow the lady to choose the wine for the evening.’ So I did. I like a good Pinot Noir with steak, so I ordered the best one recommended by the server. 

He came back to our table and placed his hand on my back to let me know he returned. He told me just a small thing for work and we can enjoy the rest of our evening. We did not order any starters. We just enjoyed the wine and placed our order. 

We have similar tastes in meat. I got a New York strip, cooked medium. Jack got a boneless Ribeye also cooked medium. We were enjoying our conversation, learning about our younger years, and our younger years in the Air Force. We talked about our parents, and I opened up a bit more about my mom and how her death shaped my life. He told me about his family, and his sisters. I didn’t know he had two sisters. 

I was captivated by his attentiveness. The whole night was about me. No one has ever shown me this much attention before. Usually it was all about them, and what they wanted at the end of the date. But not Jack. His focus is me, and what I want. If I wasn’t already in love with him, I would be now. 

And his eyes. Fuck, me, his eyes. I’ve always loved his eyes. I am drawn to him. I want to sink into him and never leave. I wonder what he’d think if I slept with him on our first date? Of course I’m joking. He wouldn’t care. I wouldn’t care. We’ve been orbiting each other for like eight years now. 

“I can hear you thinking, Sam. What’s going on?” he asked me. I looked him straight in his eyes and gave him one of my sultry smiles. At least I hope it was sultry enough that he’d understand.

“Let’s go back to your place. Now,” I said back. 

He gave me his smirky-ass smile that is all cocky but sexy at the same time. It’s like he already knew what I was thinking and that smart ass smile was letting me know. Just another reason to love him.

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied with that cocky look. Oh I want to sink my teeth into him. 

He paid our bill, and he escorted me out front. He stopped me at the side of the building, along the sidewalk. He pulled his phone out and sent a text message. I looked at him funny, like what the heck is he doing with a phone that can text. He can barely use a cordless phone. He smiled back at me.

“Job perks. And here’s another job perk,” he pointed and a black limo pulled up.

My jaw dropped and my eyes must have bulged because he laughed a little at me, and then put his hand on me again, and opened the back door for me. The interior was your standard limo with a bench seat in the rear, and two seats facing back with a compartment in between.

“Hi, Mike. To my hotel, please,” he said to the driver.

“Yes, sir. I’ll turn the red light on when we arrive,” the driver said. Then I saw the privacy window go up. I turned to Jack.

“You’re kidding, right? You had this, and yet you rode the METRO with me?” I said.

“Mike was busy this afternoon. Plus I’m new, and I didn’t want to impose.”

I don’t know what it was, but at that moment, I grabbed his face and kissed him. He pulled me to him and was kissing me back. One of his hands went up my arm to my shoulder and started moving down. Holy shit, he’s going for my…..then he stopped.

“Sam, we don’t have to do anything if this is too soon.”

I looked at him and smiled. I grabbed his hand and put it on my breast. I stood up a little bit, and straddled his hips. I took his head in my hands.

“We have waited eight years. It’s been long enough,” I said, and continued to kiss him. 

He had one hand on my breast, and one hand grabbing my ass and pulling me down on him. Holy shit he was getting hard. I rocked my hips back and forth on him, letting my clit find something, anything to rub against him with. I kissed him as he massaged my breast. His tongue moved from my mouth to my neck. Fuck he feels so good.

He pulled me down harder onto him. Oh fuck. I know I’m drenched because I can smell my own arousal.

“Fuck, Sam,” he said before claiming my mouth again.

Then I felt the car stop. I stopped moving and kissing him and just stared at him in his eyes. We were both breathing hard. His hand was still on my hip. My hands were around his neck. I could feel him under me. I saw his head move to the side.

“The light is on,” he whispered as he stared at me. I smiled back at him knowing he has to get out of this car in his condition. His eyes were locked on mine again.

I slowly got up off of him. I was charged with sexual tension. I knew my eyes were blown and I hoped I could keep it together until we got to his room. He slowly reached for the door. We both got out and thanked Mike. He walked behind me with his hands on my shoulders. I’m sure it was to try to hide the bulge in his pants. We stepped into the elevator and I turned to look at him. His gaze was intense. I couldn’t take my eyes away from him. He grabbed my hand as the elevator door opened on his level. We both walked fast to his room.

**Jack’s POV**

Jesus Christ she straddled me. She was grinding on me. Fuck, me. This woman wants this as much as I do. She put my hand on her body. She feels like she was built for me. I can smell her and something in me snapped. I need to show her how much I love her. I’ve needed this for a very long time. She is my universe. 

I’m hard. Shit I’m hard for her. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me. Her neck tastes amazing. I want to taste all of her skin. I want to drink her in and taste her juice. I want to watch her come under me, on top of me, with me between her legs, I just want her. 

The car stopped. She stopped moving on top of me. I want her to continue, but I checked and the red light is on. Mike knows to be discreet, so he won’t open the door for us. He will wait on me. But I can’t take my eyes from her right now. But she moved first. And she is right. We need to take this to my room. 

I can’t believe this moment is here. The elevator opened on my floor and I took her hand and walked us quickly to my room. I fumbled with the key card and had to bend down to pick it up. I felt her hand run down my ass between my legs when I bent over. I grunted in agreement to her touches. Shit. She’s going to touch me at some point tonight. 

I turned to look at her again. I kissed her in the hall. I couldn’t help it. I need her.

“Hey, let’s take this inside please. I don’t think either one of us wants a public display,” she said softly.

I smiled and opened the door.

**Sam’s POV**

I could have let him fuck me against the door in the hall. But neither one of us needs to be on display. We got inside and I immediately locked the door. Next thing I knew, I was pressed up against the wall with my chest against the door, and almost every inch of Jack pressed into my back. 

His hands were moving up and down my sides, his mouth was kissing and licking my neck. His legs on either side of me, and his cock pressing into my backside. He raised my hands up above my head and held them against the door as he grinded into me and kissed whatever he could find. He took both hands in one of his and indicated he wanted me to hold them up against the door. I totally complied.

He took his hands and traced them down my arms to my armpits, then let them fall gracefully to my breasts. He took them both in his hands and I let out a moan, and rocked my hips back towards him. He pushed me back into the door. His hands moved down my front and found the hem of my sweater. He untucked everything and his hands found my belly.

“Shit, yes,” I hissed. “Higher,” I begged.

“In time,” he whispered in my ear as he pushed himself back into me. He kissed my neck and slowly removed my sweater and tank top. I was still facing the door.

“Turn around,” he said, and he backed away from my body.

I slowly dropped my arms to my side. I turned my head first to see where he was, then turned my body around. I had on a dark blue lace bra. It complimented my eyes, but I really had no idea this night was going to end this way. I’m glad I picked this one to wear.

“You are so beautiful, Sam,” he said to me. 

I didn’t realize how much I have wanted to hear those words from him in this very situation. I have dreamed of this moment for so long. I also didn’t expect to be this emotional. I’ve had sex before, sure. But I’ve never been this devoted, or this connected, to the person I was sleeping with. A few tears escaped my eyes. He took the two steps back towards me and touched my cheek.

“You OK?” he asked softly.

I grabbed his hand, and started to walk us to the bedroom.

“More than OK,” I said. He followed without question.

**Jack’s POV**

She turned around in her blue lace bra. My stomach dropped. She is incredibly beautiful. This is so much more than I imagined. I have seen her in various states of undress in the past. It’s hard not to see each other in our line of work. But this was different. This was intimate. This will lead to a place I have dreamed of for years. But even my own fantasies could not have prepared me for this moment. 

She cried. I thought I did something wrong, but she took my hand and took me into the bedroom. 

She turned to me. She closed the distance to me and kissed me so very gently. But I had to pause.

“Sam. Are you sure?” I asked her. I wanted her all in on this.

“Yes. I am sure. I’m just nervous. You know, first time and all.”

I looked at her with a questioning look on my face.

“That came out wrong. First time with _you_ is what I meant,” and I watched her smile and blush at the same time. 

That smile made my pants twitch in anticipation. I loved to make her blush. It’s usually so darn easy. I moved right up next to her and embraced her. Her skin feels amazing to hold and touch. She reached around me and ran her hands down my back to my ass. She let out a little laugh as she cupped my cheeks. I leaned back to look at her.

“What’s so funny?” I asked with a smile.

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to touch your ass.”

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do this,” I whispered in her ear. Then I unclasped her bra strap. 

She stood staring at me for a few moments, looking like she didn’t know what to do. I just stood and waited. She shrugged out of my embrace and took one step backwards, never taking her eyes off of mine. About a minute later she raised her hands to her shoulders and slipped her fingers under the straps. She slid the straps down, and then let her bra fall to the floor in front of us.

All the air in my lungs escaped. She is breathtaking, literally. Her soft, pale skin highlighted the pink tips of her breasts. I don’t know why, but I took off my sweater and stood shirtless before her. I looked back on her body. She was looking at me and let her gaze fall to my chest. 

“Sam,” is all I could get out. And it came out so softly I’m not even sure if I said it or not. She’s seen me with my shirt off many, many times. But not like this. Not when this was going to end with us both spent and sated. 

She carefully placed her hands on my chest, letting her fingers move and twirl in my chest hair. She elicited a nice groan from me. Her hands felt like magic. So soft and gentle. So caring and loving. I wanted her hands all over my skin. All of it. 

She walked the last step and pressed her chest against mine. I was certain the world had ended at that point. For eight years I have wanted to feel her pressed into me, naked, and no barriers left between us. I’m sure we both moaned or hissed or something as our skin touched, but I have no real memory because the next thing I knew, her tongue was on my skin. Holy shit. Light kisses and circles from her tongue all but sent me over. She is so gentle. I can’t believe we are here.

I traveled my hands down to her waist and found the button on her jeans. She let me undo the button and start pushing them down off of her body. My thumbs took her underwear off with the jeans, and we both realized she would be standing fully naked in front of me as soon as she stepped out of her jeans.

She looked at me and didn’t move. She tensed up.

I put both of my hands to the back of her head.

“We can stop if you need to,” I told her.

She looked at me with a nervous smile. She gently shook her head ‘no’, and I watched her step backwards to the bed. She worried her hands in front of her until she reached the bed. She sat down, then inched her way into the middle of the bed and laid herself down. 

“Christ, Sam. You are gorgeous,” I said gently.

I could tell she was nervous, so I toed my shoes off and climbed in next to her.

Goddamn she was gorgeous. I cupped her face and kissed her softly to let her know I was there and it was OK. I let my hand travel down the side of her body and down around to hold her ass. I tilted her into me as I kissed her and held her tight. Our kisses became more passionate, and her tongue fought mine for position.

The contact of our skin was incredible. It was almost more than I could handle. I felt her tremble in my arms, either from her arousal or from her being nervous. I gently let her roll back onto her back and I looked down at her. I was partially on top of her. Her eyes still were watery.

“Sam, talk to me,” I urged quietly.

“I’m fine,” she said, running her fingers along my cheek to behind my head. “All these years. I’ve waited all these years. Now I can feel you, I can smell you, I can taste you. I don’t want this to just be another dream and then I wake up,” she said softly.

“I promise you that you will wake up, but I am going to be right here in bed next to you, or on top of you, or you wrapped up in my arms. Either way, I’m not leaving you, Sam.”

She seemed to relax a little, especially when I gave her a few light, feather kisses. 

“There is one thing I really want to taste,” and I started making my way down her body. 

Her hand flew to my shoulder. 

“No. Not for the first time, please,” she said, looking at me with almost fear in her eyes.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. Promise.” 

Then I let my head lower and I found her breast. I cupped her right breast with my left hand, and I took her left breast into my mouth. She immediately arched up into my mouth, which made me moan about as much as my tongue made her moan. After a few minutes, I heard her voice, and it almost made me come in my pants.

“Touch me, Jack. Please. Touch me.”

**Sam’s POV**

Jesus Christ I needed to feel this man. Every inch of him, every part of him. I needed him. But I didn’t want my first orgasm with him to be anything but with his cock inside of me. But I did need him to touch me. I’m sure I sounded needy and wanton, but I didn’t care. I needed his fingers to feel me. All of me.

His tongue on my breast shot desire straight between my legs. He could fuck me now and I’d be fine, but I wanted this to last. I felt his hand slowly slide down my side. He ran his palm down my right hip and thigh before starting to slide it between my legs. I opened my legs up wide to give him access. His mouth was still working my nipple. 

When his fingers found my warmth, I almost came. It caused me to sit up a little, which only thrust my breast more into his mouth. I heard him groan into my nipple as his fingers became wet with my desire for him.

“Oh fuck,” I whispered out of my mouth.

“Oh fuck is right,” he said, as he claimed my mouth again as he spread my juices around with his able fingers. I thrust my hips up begging to be probed. He didn’t wait. His finger found my entrance and was invited in by another thrust of my hips. I swallowed his moan as he positioned his body closer to me, and dove another finger into me. I was grabbing him by the back of the head, not wanting to let go.

I bucked up my hips trying to fuck his fingers. I grabbed a breast with my other hand and caressed my nipple. 

“So hot, Sam, so fucking hot,” he said into my mouth.

“Want you, now,” I said.

He removed his hand from inside of me and brought his fingers to my mouth. I shook my head, and redirected his hand to his own mouth. I watched him suck me off of him, and bucked my hips towards him. He stood up and took his pants off. I watched him watching me as I saw him for the first time. I reached out for him, needing him beside me. He was gorgeous.

He laid back down beside me and I could feel him pressed up to my thigh. I reached down to touch him. He rolled back a little bit as I felt him for the very first time.

“Jack,” I whispered, looking him straight in the eye.

I let go and laid on my back with my legs open. He rolled gently on top of me, letting me cradle him between my legs. He put his arms under my armpits, and reached his hands up to hold me by my shoulders. He kissed me hard and I ran my hands up and down his sides. I let my right hand lower between our bodies. I took him gently into my hand, and led him to my entrance. I raised my hips up to allow him space to press into me.

Holy shit. Jack was inside of me. He slowly brought his hips down to meet mine. I was so wet and ready for him, but I needed time. I wanted to just feel him. I needed to feel our flesh together. I needed to adjust to having him inside of me. It was overwhelming. But I was on autopilot now. 

My hips started to move in response to his touch. We began moving together slowly. He raised his head up and looked me in my eyes as we made love to each other. His mouth found mine and my knees bent up and I put my feet flat on the bed. The angle still wasn’t enough. I raised my legs around his hips. I took him fully into my body. 

His head flew up to look at me again. Every thrust was rubbing my clit. I wasn’t going to last long. So many years of longing and waiting, and he’s going to have me coming in a matter of minutes. But then he slowed down. He pulled out, then slowly pressed all the way back inside of me. He did this over and over again.

“Jack,” I hissed. “Stop teasing,” I said jokingly.

“This isn’t teasing. _This_ is teasing.”

He pushed all the way into me and stopped. He gave me short and fast pumps, each one meant to rub my clit. He dropped his head into my neck and licked me straight up and down along my muscles and tendon in my neck. His fast thrusts were a tease. He knew it. Gods this man is good in bed. 

Then he propped himself up on his arms, fully extended arms, and looked down on me.

“However, this is not teasing,” he said. 

He began giving me long, deep thrusts. He bent down and sucked a nipple into his mouth, and nibbled it with his teeth. He did this for a few minutes, and then I felt the heat burning inside of me. He intended to make me come.

“Fuck...Jack...shit...I’m going to….oh!” and then I shattered under him. Everything turned white and my eyes closed and all I could feel was him. He laid on top of me again, holding me close as he thrust in and out of me. My whole body shook and convulsed with pleasure. His pleasure. This felt like nothing I’ve ever felt before.

It must have been too much for him too, because not even a minute later I heard his moan in my ear.

“Ah….Sam….fuck….” then I swore I could feel him empty inside of me. He held his hips next to mine and tried to get as far inside of me as he could. He gave a few shorter strokes as he let my body milk him. He stayed like that and didn’t move.

I don’t know why, but I started to cry.

“I’m fine. Jack, oh my gods I’m fine,” I said looking up at him.

He kissed me deeply even as I cried. All my emotions must have just jumped out of me at once. I feel whole. I feel like I’m a part of him. He tried to move, but I grabbed his hips.

“No. Please. Stay like this.”

He dropped his head into my neck again. We laid together like this for a while. I didn’t care about his weight on top of me. I needed to feel him against me. I didn’t want this to end.

**Jack’s POV**

I just made love to the most beautiful woman I know. I can’t believe this finally happened. She is so sexy and sensual. I knew she would be, but this was beyond anything I ever expected. She wants me to stay inside of her and on top of her. I think I need this too. Usually I just roll off and we both clean up. Sam wants more intimacy, so that's’ what she’s going to get. After about at least five minutes, I moved my head and kissed her. I was deflating again, and could feel myself slipping out of her. It was actually pretty erotic to me. I’ve only ever done that before with Sara. Everyone else was just a fuck. Sam feels different. Sam feels right. 

“Hi,” I eventually said, kissing her cheek and looking into her amazing blue eyes.

“Hi back to you,” she said.

“You OK?” I asked. She giggled and it felt good.

“What do you think?” she asked. I giggled back.

“Hey, General, no giggling,” she said, mocking me from our time in the Antarctic cave.

“I think I’m allowed to giggle. You did just get to use my side arm,” I smiled, and that made her laugh more.

She ran her hand through my hair at the back of my neck.

“I love you,” she said.

“I know. I love you, too,” I said, and kissed her again. I’m never going to get tired of kissing her.

**Sam’s POV**

He is an amazing lover. He wasn’t kidding about taking his time. He has far more self control than I do. Our bodies fit together perfectly. He was so gentle and caring, always complimenting me and making sure I was OK. Such a gentleman in bed. I could also tell he has a darker, rougher side to him. I may want to seek that out one day. But for now, I wanted gentle, slow Jack. 

Jesusmaryandjoseph he is good. The next time I did let him eat me out. A few times in a row, to be exact. That tongue is magic. And combined with his fingers, let’s just say that they easily take me to a galaxy far, far away. Pretty sure I had at least five orgasms the next time.

As the first week of my leave progressed, we got to talk about relationship things, like career, houses, and we even talked about getting married. Besides being in love, there were advantages to being married. I thought over every single one of them. We didn’t _have_ to get married. But we could if we wanted to.

So things went on like that for almost two years. We were committed to each other in every way. Then we found out I’d be working on Midway station, then off to Atlantis for who knows how long. He flew out to The Springs on a Sunday night. That Monday we went to the courthouse and got married. Just the two of us with Daniel and Teal’c. 

Jack had already been to Atlantis, and I’m sure he’s the one who put in the word for me. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity. We got all our paperwork and legal things in order. Only five people knew we were married. Daniel, Teal’c, Landry, The President, and apparently, somehow John Sheppard found out during my short visit there before I actually moved there. He had congratulated me by pointing to my left hand. But he covered up nicely by saying the congratulations was for me making full bird. Nice. Real slick, John.

Jack didn’t get to come to my going away at the SGC. He had to stay in DC. We did get to spend the previous weekend together, thanks to Colonel Caldwell being in orbit. I got to use the Intergalactic Bridge that Rodney and I designed to travel to Atlantis. I missed Jack terribly when I was on Atlantis. 

And now here we are. Both of us finally retired. We are up at his cabin right now. I opened my eyes that first morning to find him already looking at me. He still can melt my insides. He is so kind and so gentle, and so rough when I need him to be. He’s always known what I needed, even long before we were intimate. And let me tell you that after all these years, the man still knows how to play my body in all the right places. He is my love. My partner. My soul mate. My confidant. My husband. Right now I need to roll on top of him and let him know how much I love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live in the DC Metro Area. So present day, METRO is not running due to COVID. If they are running, it's limited. They also have new cars they are adding and they don't have the catchy jingle anymore :( Also at the Smithsonian, The Enterprise was moved out of the gift shop in about 2015 and underwent a refurbishment. She is now proudly displayed kitty corner from the lunar landing site in her own large display case.


End file.
